


Apology

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitebeard blames... himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

Whitebeard blames... himself-- 

no. 

He blames Blackbeard. But he also blames himself. 

Ironically, he blames himself more than he blames Blackbeard. 

Marco looks between him, back in his seat, and Ace, sitting on the deck. "Pop..." 

Ace withers under Whitebeard's contemplative stare and bites back tears. Of relief or shame, Marco doesn't know-- but he pretends not to see. Probably both. 

"I shouldn't've--"

Ace cuts himself off when an enormous hand settles on his head and Whitebeard leans forward to look him straight in the eye. 

Anyone who has ever looked Whitebeard straight in the eye (including Marco) winces; Ace looks worse than he had on the execution stand. When Whitebeard speaks, his voice is steady, full of regret and sorrow and apology. 

"I send my sons into danger and they go without hesitation. They follow stupid, prideful orders for my sake, and I'm grateful." 

Every member of the crew seems ready to protest, only refraining from doing so because their captain is still speaking. Whitebeard's expression breaks into a grin and his voice becomes a deep, thunderous roar, shaking the boards beneath their feet. 

"I'm so. Goddamn. Proud. Of every. Single. One of you." 

They all cheer. They cry, they yell, and they stream in to bury Ace under a flurry of excited hugs, light punches; to clap him on the shoulder and tell him they're glad he's home.


End file.
